Gummy Bears and Mustard
by PnayBabyGurl
Summary: Quinn scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “Why not? What’s wrong with it?” “What’s wrong with it? It’s from Vince Blake!” Logan cried as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “That’s what’s wrong with it!” One-shot.


**Hi guys! This is my first shot at a Quogan fanfic so I'm still trying to get the hang of keeping them in character. I'm not sure if I succeeded here but hopefully I got close enough so that they don't seem too OOC. Anyway, this is just a little idea I came up with after Quinn tells Michael and Logan that Vince bought Zoey and her some gummy bears in "Vince is Back". I'd like to give a special THANKS to my younger sister for helping me with this. I'm the one obsessed with the show but she had to help me keep them in character, strange isn't it? Hehe Anyway, hope you enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. BUT! If I did own it I would SO make another season with tons of Choey and Quogan! Haha!

* * *

**Gummy Bears and Mustard**

--_Quogan is love_--

He had managed to wipe off most of the creamy yellow substance and small bread cubes that were sticking to him with a towel, but there was still a significant amount left on his clothes to leave him sticky and uncomfortable. His clothes would need to be washed as well as his, usually, neat brown curly hair that was now half sticking to his head and half protruding out in random places, completely in disarray. Not even trying to carelessly create a bigger mess than he already had, Logan Reese stopped scrubbing his head with the towel and let it fall to the ground to give the giggling girl in front of him a glare.

"Oh, yeah, laugh it up."

In an attempt to hide her laughter and preserve what was left of her boyfriend's pride, Quinn Pensky covered her mouth with her hand trying to stifle her laughter. This, however, proved to be futile when Logan began to pick croutons out of his hair causing her laughter to return full force. Curly brown locks covered her face as she lay sideways on the boys' dorm room couch gasping for air. Beginning to redden, Quinn attempted to calm herself down and regain composure by taking deep breaths.

"I-I'm sorry, baby," her laughter had now reduced to giggles so her speech was becoming more understandable. After it completely subsided, she took another piece of the colored treats sitting on her lap and tossed it into her mouth.

"Aw, man," Logan groaned to himself with a look of disgust on his face as he took a sniff of his shirt. "It's gonna take like three showers to get rid of the smell of mustard on me!"

Smiling to herself at her boyfriend's exclamation, Quinn picked up a small, red bear from the plastic bag. Hopefully this would lighten his mood; after all, his favorite flavor _was_ cherry.

"Here," she extended her open palm to him, "maybe this'll make you feel better."

Logan gave her a skeptical look, "a gummy bear?"

"Mhm," she nodded.

"How is a gummy bear going to make me feel better?"

"Well," Quinn began to explain, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, "these small, rubbery confections are made of starch, sugar, glucose syrup, artificial food coloring, citric acid, and gelatin."

"Okay…?" Logan said, slowly nodding his head for her to continue. What did this have to do with him feeling better?

"So, just like anything else that is composed mainly of sugar or glucose syrup, these gummies will trigger the part in your brain that releases endorphins, thus, resulting in temporary decreased levels of stress and an increased sense of well-being." Quinn concluded with a smile.

"…huh?"

Rolling her eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh, Quinn said, "It makes you feel happy for a short period of time." The boy in front of her let out a small 'oh'. She shook her head and leaned over the small table to place the small bear in his hand.

"Where'd you get these, anyway? You don't usually buy candy." Logan said, examining the small treat.

"Yeah, I know, but Vince bought them for me. It would have been rude to reject his peace offering." Quinn said nonchalantly as she took a sip of orange flavored Blix.

"What?" Logan said, lowering his hand that was previously hovering over his mouth. "This is from Vince?"

Quinn nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, remember? I told you earlier today that Vince bought Zoey and me some gummy bears."

"Aw, ugh," Logan let out a groan of disgust then made his way over to the trash bin. "There is no way that I'm gonna eat _that_!" Logan said as he returned to his previous spot and crossed his arms over his chest.

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Why not? What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it?! It's from Vince Blake!" Logan cried as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "_That's_ 'what's wrong' with it!"

"I thought you and Michael were cool with Vince now?" At least that's what it looked like from her point of view back at the table.

"Psh, Michael is, yeah." Michael was the only guy, besides himself, who held a grudge against Vince but since he was weak and had to become all 'chummy-chummy' with Vince so easily, Logan didn't have much of a choice but to do the same. In all honesty, he did begin to feel bad after Vince's apology and lost his urge to get 'comeuppance' but it just made him sick how all the girls - especially Quinn! - just easily fell for him and his- his… uh, hotness? Jokes? Charm? He didn't even know! Whatever it was that he had that made girls like him so quickly!

"Well, why not you too?" Vince apologized for _everything_ that he did to the guys last year and he truly was sorry, so why was Logan still mad at him? "Vince has changed, you saw so yourself! He's a really nice guy now," Quinn began to count off on her fingers of all the nice changes that had occurred in Vince's demeanor, "not to mention that he's also caring, funny, sweet-"

"Ugh!" Logan groaned as he made a face of disgust and began pacing. Watching his girlfriend smile and laugh with Vince Blake – the guy who had beaten up Chase, Michael, Del Figgalo (not that he cared that he got beaten up too), and himself - was one thing but now here she was telling him, her _boyfriend_, all the things that she liked about the guy's new personality. There was only so much a guy could take! "You know, just because everyone is cool with Vince now, doesn't mean that you… you all have to go falling in love with the guy!" Logan shouted exasperatedly, after he had stopped pacing, flailing his arms out for emphasis.

Quinn remained quiet as she watched Logan, standing across from her, pant slightly after his outburst. After the feeling of surprise faded, she giggled under her breath and stood from her seat to make her way to him.

"What are you smiling about?" Logan asked, his voice still holding traces of irritation and now confusion.

"You, silly!" Quinn said with a smile as she stood in front of him.

"Huh?" Now he was more confused than irritated.

Quinn rolled her eyes but had to admit though; Logan did look cute whenever he was confused about something. An idea suddenly came to her as a mischievous smirk came to her lips. She stepped forward to close the distance between her and Logan, placed her hands on his shoulders, and slowly began to lean closer. As she neared his face Logan closed his eyes, believing that she intended to kiss him. However, just as her lips were only centimeters away from his, close enough for their breaths to mingle, Quinn changed her direction and planted a kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back Logan was frowning and giving her a slight glare for her trickery, the exact reaction she was expecting from him. Giggling softly, Quinn moved her arms down to rest on his lean muscular arms that were encircling her waist - which were still somewhat sticky with mustard, by the way. "You know, you look so cute when you're confused."

"I know," he replied with a smug grin.

"And," Quinn added, "Also when you're jealous."

Logan scoffed, "Psh, me jealous? Logan Reese does not get jealous. Why would I be jealous?"

Quinn stepped out of his embrace and brought a finger to her chin, acting like she was thinking hard. "Hm, oh I don't know. Probably because after I told you how sweet Vince is, how caring Vince is, and how funny Vince is," Quinn made sure to emphasize each personality trait, "you just blew up at me and said something about 'falling in love' with him?"

"Uh, er…" he tried to come up with a good lie as cover-up but, unfortunately for him, his mind kept drawing a blank. "Uh…no. Psh, I-I was so not jealous-"

Quinn quickly silenced him with a chaste kiss next to his lips. "Whether you admit it or not, it doesn't matter." She knew that he would never admit it anyway; boys and their male pride. "There is no reason for you to be jealous, Logan. First of all, he's Lola's boyfriend and she's one of my best friends." She paused as she allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist once more. "Secondly, I do not find him attractive as I already have a wonderful - overly self-absorbed – but still wonderful and handsome boyfriend right here." Quinn smiled, the distance between them decreasing by every minute.

Logan's eyes, which had initially been looking straight into hers, were now moving back and forth from her beautiful brown eyes to her inviting lips. How long had it been since they last kissed? He had been so preoccupied with getting his 'comeuppance' with Michael that he had missed his daily make-out sessions with Quinn. There had to be something wrong with him. Logan Reese _never_ missed a make-out session with Quinn. Hmm… he had some catching up to do.

"And lastly," Quinn broke out of his arms long enough to pick up the plastic bag of gummies lying on the couch. "They're just candy." She said simply as she held the small bag in between them. "Well, more specifically" she corrected herself, "small, chewy, rubbery confections with artificial flavoring and gelatin…"

Logan tried not to space out but with his persistent thoughts telling him that he hadn't kissed Quinn ever since before breakfast – way, way too long ago for his liking - and all the big, strange words she was using, it was proving to be very difficult for him to stay focused. It wasn't until he realized that she was offering him some gummy bears again that he actually paid attention to the words coming out of her mouth rather than how tempting her lips looked. Logan smirked as he thought of something. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you," He released Quinn and took a small step backwards. "I'll only eat the gummy bear-"

"You have to make a _deal_ with me just to eat a gummy bear?" Quinn asked incredulously with a raised brow. This was strange. "Logan, you don't have to-"

Logan held his palms out facing her. "Hold on, hear me out first." He took Quinn's sigh as a sign to continue. "Okay, I'll only eat it if…" He paused, hoping to add a little dramatic effect but it only made the girl before him cross her arms over her chest impatiently. "if you _personally_ give it to me." Logan finished with a sly grin.

Quinn scrunched her brows in confusion. 'What? That doesn't make sense because I'm already the one offering it to him…' Even though she didn't fully understand what he meant she decided to go along with it. "Uh, alright…?" Sighing once more, Quinn shrugged as she brought the small, red bear to Logan's lips, waiting for him to open up.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked when Logan gave no indication of accepting the treat. "I'm doing what you said!"

Logan shook his head no. "Not like that."

Now Quinn was really confused. He said he would only eat the gummy bear if it came from her and that's exactly what she was doing! If he didn't want her feeding him like a child then what more did he want? For her to chew it up for him first then feed it to him like a mother bird does for her young? Ew, okay, that was a gross and strange thought but still, it was the same concept. Sorta. She shook her head to clear it and looked at Logan, a confused expression etched on her face. It wasn't long, however, until an idea came to her mind. She looked at Logan questioningly and found him smirking playfully at her. 'Does he want me to…?'

Logan chuckled seeing her roll her eyes as realization dawned upon her.

Quinn brought the gummy bear to her lips and held it in place as she approached him. A blush made its way to her cheeks despite the fact that this wouldn't be the first time that she would be kissing Logan. It was just that she had never done _this_ with him before - with any guy for that matter – so she couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. The moment their lips touched a familiar jolt of electricity coursed through her body and it wasn't long until he had her melting in his arms. Not trusting her legs to support her, she placed her arms around his neck; his arms holding her against him as he ran his hands up and down her sides. She didn't know how long they stayed like that but the next thing she knew, he was pulling away and this time the gummy bear was in his mouth, instead of between her lips.

Logan, eyes still slightly glazed over, grinned at Quinn's flushed and dazed look. "Hm, never thought that gummy bears would taste _this_ good." Logan stated teasingly as he finished chewing. Whether Quinn was going to reply or not, he wasn't completely sure because the moment he swallowed the last pieces of gummy bear, he captured her mouth in another kiss.

They knew that they should be wary of the fact that Michael or James could walk in on them at any given moment, but they were too lost in each other to care. It was a mixture of wonder and euphoria; for Logan, it seemed as if he hadn't kissed Quinn for days when in actuality it had only been several hours. God, he had missed her; it had been way too long. One hand made its way up to cup her soft cheek while the other traced the curves of her waist and lower back, as if he was reacquainting himself with her slender silhouette.

It wasn't until several moments later that Quinn pulled back, panting slightly. "Logan?"

Still dazed by the sudden lost of contact, Logan uttered, almost breathlessly, "Huh?"

Lowering her gaze and laughing softly at the boy's expression, Quinn whispered into his ear, "You taste like cherry flavored gummy bear and mustard." Not even giving him a chance to react, she broke free of his embrace and dashed to the other side of the small table, giggling the entire time.

When what she said finally sank in, Logan stared then cried indignantly, "I do not!"

"Uh, yeah you kind of do." Quinn replied teasingly, challenging him to prove her wrong. "Wow, and boy do you smell." She couldn't help but laugh at his offended expression. Her laughter, however, quickly died down when she saw the devious smirk on his face. "Logan? W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"You think I smell? Hm, we'll see about that!" Logan said determinedly as he made a sudden grab for her. Quinn made an involuntary squeal as she dodged his hands then quickly made her way behind one of the chairs, giggling the entire time. This pattern continued for several more moments until they found themselves in the same position they had started in: separated by a measly, two by two feet wide square table.

Both crouched down into defensive positions as they rounded the table. It wasn't much of a barrier but it was wide enough to keep the two at least two to three feet apart. They continued to circle the table until Logan's back was facing the computer and Quinn's was facing James's bed.

"C'mon, seriously," Logan said in a cocky tone, standing up straight as he crossed his arms over his chest, "you can't avoid me forever, babe. There's nowhere to run to."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Although the boys' dorm was pretty spacious, there wasn't any place where she could hide or run to, except for the closet but she was certain that he would grab her long before she could even stick her foot inside. Taking a discreet glance over her shoulder, Quinn smirked noticing the doorway, an idea forming in her head. She knew that Logan was much faster than her but, hopefully her shorter distance to the door would make up for it. Flashing him a grin as the adrenaline began to rise in her body; Quinn quickly rushed to the door. Logan shook his head and chuckled to himself at his girlfriend's antics and made a mad dash to the door as well, in hot pursuit.

Even though it was just a playful game of 'chase', she couldn't help but feel slight relief when her hand met the cold metal of the doorknob. However, just as she was about to pull it to make her escape, she yelped in surprise as she felt strong muscular arms wrap themselves around her waist, pulling her backwards. Twisting in his arms, Quinn managed to escape then turned to meet Logan's gaze to find him grinning at her. Seeing the determination in his eyes she couldn't help but laugh good naturedly.

"Nice try, Quinn," he took a defensive stance to guard the door and watched her movements closely like a predator, then replied confidently, "But just not good enough for Logan Reese."

"Hm, and it's that very same over self-confidence that'll be your downfall, Reese."

Before Logan could even utter a confused 'huh', Quinn was standing on the couch trying to unlock the window to finally make her escape.

"Hey!" Logan rushed over behind her and grabbed her leg before she could jump out. He tried to pull her back inside but she had a strong hold on the window frame. Wow, talk about déjà vu. Slightly worried that Quinn might lose her balance and fall out the window and hurt herself, Logan used one hand to hold her leg while the other reached around her waist and pulled. Feeling herself fall backwards, Quinn shrieked and shut her eyes, awaiting the impact. But it never came. Rather than hitting the floor Quinn fell into firm but soft arms. She opened her eyes slowly and was met with shining brown eyes and a laughing Logan.

"Gotcha" Logan said smirking down at the girl in his arms. "Thought that you could escape me, Pensky?"

Quinn shot him a glare. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, you can put me down now, Reese."

"Is that how you thank the guy who just saved your life?" Logan said feigning hurt.

"Saved my life?" Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I highly doubt that a four to five foot fall would have hurt me that much that it would result in my- mmpf"

The rest of what she was about to say was cut off when a pair of lips came crashing down onto hers. She gave a small struggle but soon gave in to the feelings Logan raised within her, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he held her securely in his arms. Logan was just dying to run his hands through her long curls or at least along the curves of her body but couldn't do so with her cradled in his arms so, he settled for just pulling her even closer than she already was. Suddenly pulling back, Quinn ignored Logan's groans of protest – and his searching lips – as she listened intently.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Logan whispered back, as he trailed butterfly kisses along her cheek and jaw line.

Her suspicions were soon answered as the voices became louder and clearer. 'It's Michael and James!' Just as Quinn opened her mouth to voice her realization to Logan the door swung open.

In a panic, Logan stopped kissing her and hastily pulled his arms behind him, trying to look casual. Quinn, much to her annoyance and displeasure, fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'!

Logan looked over to Michael and James standing in the doorway. "H-hey guys! W-what are you doing here?"

Michael stared confusedly at Logan then at Quinn who was sitting on the floor groaning and rubbing her back. "Dude, we _live_ here." Michael then directed his question to Quinn, "and what's Quinn doing sitting on the floor?"

Logan discreetly gave Quinn an apologetic look who in return, only glared up at him. "Uh, well you see…" He looked at Quinn, trying to think of an excuse as to why she was sitting on the floor, groaning, and rubbing her sore behind. "She was just, uh…"

Quinn cut in, flashing the boys a fake smile. Logan, however, saw through her act and knew that she was sorely – no pun intended – upset with him for dropping her none too gently. "I was just checking how hard your floor was." She replied with a nod.

"Yeah! Mhm, that's what she was doing." Logan said nodding vigorously.

"Uh…why would she do that?"

"How should I know? You know how weird of a science nerd Quinn is." Logan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay…?" James said slowly as he gave them a strange look then asked, "And… how did your inspection go, Quinn?"

"Oh, it's pretty solid. Mhm, solid as a rock." She rolled her eyes and shot Logan another piercing glare as she carefully stood and dusted herself off, slightly wincing when she touched a particularly sore spot on her back.

Logan scratched his head and gave a quiet nervous chuckle. He hadn't meant to drop Quinn; he just panicked and did the first thing that came to mind. Was it his fault that his roommates didn't know to knock before opening the door?

Quinn picked up her bag from the couch before saying, "Okay, well, see you guys later." But before she walked out the door she made sure to purposely hit Logan on the arm with her bag, which contained her history and chemistry books. 'Stupid Logan…'

"Later, Quinn."

"Bye"

As he watched her leave in a huff, Logan couldn't help but feel guilty and wanted nothing more than to rush over to her and stop her from leaving. But with his idiotic roommates still in the room, all he could do was clench his fists and restrain himself. Well, until he could escape his roommates. He couldn't risk exposing their secret after all.

After Quinn left, James looked at Michael and Logan puzzled, "Was it just me, or did Quinn have some yellow stuff smeared all over her shirt?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Looked like mustard or something-"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

Both boys turned to Logan with raised brows. 'Nice one, Logan!' he mentally berated himself for the slip up. "We-well, i-it could have been something else, you know?" Logan said, trying to cover up his sudden exclamation. "Like, like uh… bananas or something. Yeah! 'Coz they're… yellow too?"

"Okay…?" Michael replied, looking at Logan strangely. "Dude, why are your lips red?"

Logan's eyes widened as he cursed under his breath.

He tried to play it off. "Uh… psh, dude, what are you talking about? My lips aren't red."

"Uh, yeah they are." Michael insisted as he took a closer look but Logan pushed him away. "Either there's something you're not telling us, or you've been drinking way too much cherry flavored Blix."

Logan took his mirror from underneath his pillow and saw that his lips were indeed red. He tried to rub the color off but gave up after his lips began to turn even more reddish. 'Ugh, it's probably from that gummy bear Quinn gave me… and what we were doing earlier.' He added, grinning inside.

"But just in case it wasn't from the cherry Blix," James said from his spot near the door, "I just thought I'd let you know – red isn't your color." Both boys laughed as Logan rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha, you're killing me" Logan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

After his laughter died down, Michael suddenly remembered the second reason why he came back to the room. "Oh yeah, the showers are free now, man. So, you can go wash all that stuff off of you."

Logan nodded, "'kay, thanks."

"No problem." Michael said, walking over to his bed to pick up his clackers. "Well, I just came to pick these up. James and I are gonna go hang out and shoot some hoops with Vince. Wanna come?"

"Uh, no thanks. You guys go ahead, I wanna get all this stuff off me then head off to bed." To make his act more believable – it _was_ only a quarter to eight – Logan faked a yawn and stretched his arms out above his head. "I'm pretty beat."

"You sure?" James asked, holding the basket ball underneath his left arm. "I promise, I'll actually _let_ you shoot the ball in the hoop this time. Well, maybe. Once or twice."

If Logan hadn't been in such a rush to get to Quinn and apologize for dropping her, he would have accepted James's challenge, but he had more important things to do. Like making up with his girlfriend, _that_ was always fun to do. Sighing, he replied exasperatedly, "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. Would you guys just go already?" He was beginning to get annoyed. Quinn was probably half way across campus by now!

"Whoa, someone's cranky." James replied with a chuckle but began to walk out the door none the less. Michael followed right after.

"Logan! Don't forget to toss that towel on the floor in the laundry!" Michael called from the hallway. "If our room smells like mustard tonight I swear I'm gonna switch it with your pillow while you're sleeping!" The only reply he got was the slamming of a door causing him to laugh.

Logan pressed his ear up against the door and listened until he couldn't hear his roommates' voices anymore. When he was sure that they were far away enough, he yanked the door open and ran the opposite direction – towards Fulton Hall. Just as he was about to push the glass doors open, he noticed something in the corner of his eye and stopped in his tracks. He turned to the right and standing there against the wall with her arms folded was none other than the person he had been hoping to catch before she reached her dorm room.

"Quinn?" he asked as he slowly approached her. "I was just about to go get you-"

"You've got some nerve, Logan Reese!" she shouted, causing him to jump slightly at her sudden outburst. "How could you just drop me on the floor like that?!"

"I-I panicked! It-"

"Do you have any idea how much that hurt?! How would you feel if I just-"

"Quinn! Keep it down, people are staring!" Logan whispered loudly. Indeed, guys who were passing by were taking second glances at the pair but they all thought it was a normal occurrence. Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky always argued, never got along, and so seeing them argue in the hallway about something or other was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't care if people are star – mmpf!"

The rest of her words came out as muffles as Logan covered her mouth and dragged her back inside his dorm. Once the door was shut, Logan turned to face Quinn who was clearly still upset with him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her sheepishly.

"Hm, oh, I don't know," Quinn said in an overly sarcastic voice. "How would YOU feel if you were _dropped_ on your bottom on concrete covered by a thin layer of cheap carpet?"

Logan winced slightly at her tone. "Quinn, I swear I didn't mean to drop you. It was an accident!" Logan said, using his hands for emphasis. "I was just surprised when the guys came into the room and I did the first thing that I could think of!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and avoided eye contact with him.

"Quinn… c'mon…" his voice held a softness that only Quinn brought out in him. A side of him that he never thought he'd show to anybody. Until Quinn happened.

"I'm… I'm really sorry," he said in such a sincere tone that Quinn had to restrain herself from accepting his apology – a feat that she knew was difficult for him to begin with.

Logan sighed and walked closer to the girl before him. He slowly reached for her but kept his hand hovering a few centimeters above her arm, almost afraid that if he touched her, she would reject him. Hesitantly deciding to risk it, he softly touched her arm but only resulted in her pulling her arm away, as if he had electrocuted her, and turning the other way. Just as he was about to beg for her forgiveness, an idea formed in his mind – something that had been happening very frequently today, as unbelievable as it sounds. After a few more moments, Logan finally got Quinn to face him instead of constantly turning her back to him. He gave her one of his charming grins as he held her by her elbows.

"Babe, c'mon. You can't be mad at me forever."

Quinn dodged Logan's searching eyes again, this time by choosing to stare at his shirt. She knew that the moment she looked into those piercing yet gentle brown eyes that she would get lost in them and forget about her anger towards him. No, she wouldn't let him off the hook _that_ easily. Logan must have known this because he was persistent and with the close proximity between them, Quinn had a smaller chance of avoiding eye contact. Frowning at the fact that she still hadn't paid any attention to him, Logan gently held her chin in his hand and brought her eyes to meet his. "I know how to make you feel better," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Really?" Quinn replied in a slightly playful tone, most of the anger already gone. "What do you have in mind?"

Quinn watched with curiosity as Logan released her long enough to pick up something from the couch. When he was facing her again, he held one of her hands in his while holding up the other. Quinn couldn't help but laugh as she saw what he held in his free hand.

"A gummy bear?" she asked incredulously but still smiling.

"Mhm," Logan nodded, grinning. "And I'll give it to you, _personally_." He emphasized the 'personally' with a smirk and suggestive wag of his eyebrows.

"Hm, that's a very tempting offer, Reese." Quinn whispered, linking her arms around his neck as he tossed the gummy bear into his mouth so both his arms could be free to hold her.

"Mm, I was hoping you'd think so, Pensky." Logan leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"But there's one condition."

Logan gave her a puzzled look, "What?"

"Go take a shower first, please," she said half seriously. "I don't want Lola and Zoey wondering why I come back to our room smelling like mustard."

"Are you trying to say that I stink?" Logan stared at her in disbelief, feigning hurt. Then again, he couldn't blame her. He _was,_ after all, still covered in dried mustard and crouton pieces. "I'll let that go this time. You're lucky that I like you so much." He replied, half seriously and half playfully.

Quinn laughed. "Whatever, just go."

Grabbing a towel, change of clothes, and all his other bathroom necessities, Logan began to walk out the door. But before he opened it, he turned back to his girlfriend, "_Then_ can we 'eat' the rest of the gummy bears?"

"Yes, yes. Now go. The sooner you're finished the sooner we can 'eat' them." Quinn replied laughing as she made air-quotations for the word 'eat'. She shook her head at her boyfriend and his insatiable appetite for 'sweets'.

But before she could even finish her sentence Logan was out the door. Quinn shook her head and laughed quietly to herself as she plopped down on the couch. She winced slightly, completely forgetting that her bottom was still a little sore from her fall. Noticing the half empty bag of gummies, Quinn picked it up and tossed one of them into her mouth. She was sure that from this day forward, she'd never look at gummy bears the same way again.

**End.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a review! They help motivate me to keep writing. Constructive criticism also helps! I'd really like to improve my writing because I know it's not the best.**

**On another note, keep an eye out for more Quogan stuff from me! So far, I've made graphics, avatars, a music video, and now my first Quogan fanfic! So if you'd like to check them out, take a look at my profile. I might make more graphics but it depends on my mood and if I feel inspired. Hehe Anyway, keep an eye out for my next Quogan story! I already have three of them outlined and ready to be written but most likely I'll write one or two more one-shots before I attempt a longer one, just until I get use to writing for this show. Until next time!**

**Always, Mina.**


End file.
